


Through the Dark

by ProteanRedux



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Bottom Armitage Hux, Captain Phasma is a badass, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Creampie, Dehumanization, Disobedience, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Armitage Hux, Human Furniture, Hux Uses Ren As A Footstool, Hux is a good Dom, Kylo Ren is a Good Boy, Latex, Loving Dom Hux, M/M, Needles, Needles in a Medical Context, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Punishment, Rubber Slave Kylo, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, Smoking, Soft Kylux, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren, cigarette burns, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteanRedux/pseuds/ProteanRedux
Summary: After an unlucky trooper manages to tread a very invasive, very carnivorous insect on to the Finalizer, General Armitage Hux is confined to his quarters. Relishing the chance to put his feet up and unwind, Hux lights a cigarette and muses on how best to spend the downtime. Unfortunately, he can't focus, because his furniture just keeps moving...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69
Collections: Kylux Stuck Inside Week 2020





	Through the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have my contribution for Kylux Stuck Inside Week!
> 
> Originally intended to be a piece for Day 3 - Pain/Punishment, it also happens to fit nicely into Day 5 - Sensory Deprivation. Funny how my procrastination worked out well for once. A massive thank you to @paranoidflwr for the prompt for this, she's a star.
> 
> As always, please heed the tags. With that formality out of the way, enjoy!

Quarantine. Again.

One of the troopers had been unlucky enough to tread on some form of carnivorous, invasive species on the surface of Felucia, and it had made its way on to the Finalizer right alongside him. How a single, tiny organism had managed to reproduce so quickly in a cold, sterile environment such as a star destroyer was beyond Hux’s understanding, but he now found himself confined to his quarters. 

The benefit of his current location was that he’d ensured his walls were soundproofed, so none of the frequent alerts or alarms managed to find their way to his ears. He had hours of peace and tranquillity to himself, and he was determined to make the most of it wherever possible. As such, he now found himself reclining on the couch, still in uniform, his boots propped up on the stool that rested on the floor before him.

A quiet hiss was the only audible sound as flame licked at paper, blackening and curling until it crumbled to embers. A wisp of smoke fell from the tip of the cigarette, glowing red and angry as the butt was placed between parted pink lips. A slow drag, a pause, then an exhale as a cloud of grey was expelled. It was a movement performed almost entirely from muscle memory by this point; Armitage Hux was fond of the calming release that a lit cigarette could bring to his stress-ridden form.

Emerald hues watched the smoke dissipate into nothingness and, for a moment, Hux wished that it were possible for him to do the same. Perhaps there’s some Force ability that renders that feasible, he thought to himself. He would have to consult one of the tattered old volumes that rested on the bookcase at a later date.  
The creak and hiss of shifting rubber knocked the general from his musings, dragging him back to the present moment. A disdainful sigh escaped his lips, heel of a spit-polished boot pressing down into the object that rested beneath his feet.

Ren was covered entirely in raven-black latex, a head-to-toe prison that would have rendered him almost unrecognisable, save for the sheer size of his frame. The suit clung to every ridge and valley of his powerful physique, encasing flesh and muscle in a tight embrace. Hux had taken the extra measure of obscuring Kylo’s vision in addition; the only small portions of skin left visible were that of his nostrils – the general didn’t want his footstool passing out from suffocation, after all – and Ren’s cock. Hux wanted that in his view, permanently. 

“Furniture does not move, and it certainly doesn’t make any noise.” Hux’s words were muffled when they reached Kylo’s ears, despite how hard he tried to concentrate. The latex was thin, but it may as well have been a brick wall, depriving him of light, sound and – in his current position – movement. Parting his lips, he let out a quiet cry when the zipper brushed against them.

Hux’s ears picked up what sounded like a whimper, obscured by rubber and metal. Kylo was always vocal, Hux enjoyed that much, but it was amusing that he was complaining loud enough for it to be audible from behind the metal zipper. “What did I just say?”

Planting both feet on the tiled, polished floor, Hux reached forward with an empty hand to curl two slender digits into the back of the collar that rested around his possession’s neck. Dragging it back sharply, Kylo was forced into a kneeling position, latex and leather covered face now level with Hux’s chest.

The temptation to strike him with an open palm was almost all-consuming, but the general relented for the moment – if only on the basis that the latex would soften the blow.

“Not much of a footstool if you wriggle and whine, are you? No, you can’t even perform that basic function. I’m not going to be able to relax, now, so perhaps you can serve another purpose.” Hux had spoken louder than he would usually; he was intent on his words reached Ren’s ears. The rubber-clad form keened forward at that, almost as if the mere mention of serving his master was enough to stimulate him. If Hux knew Ren as well as he thought he did – and he was almost certain of such – then that may very well have been the case.

Whilst he would mourn the opportunity to relax and unwind at some point later in the day, Ren’s inability to hold still and stay silent provided another, perhaps more enjoyable outlet for the pent-up aggression and tension that was eating away at him. 

A harsh shove sent Ren tumbling to the floor, the creak of the rubber filling Armitage’s ears as his pet writhed against cold, hard durasteel. The latex-covered male rolled on to his back, arms pulled tightly against his sides – just as Hux had instructed, when he wasn’t on all fours. 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘢 𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭, the general thought to himself. 

A gasp was drawn from around the gag that parted Kylo’s lips as the sole of Hux’s boot was pressed against his erect cock, pain shooting through him as the other man applied more pressure. The hardened shaft was trapped between an unyielding rubber sole and the muscle of his own stomach, the ache intensifying as Hux pressed down harder. Despite himself, a small trickle of pearlescent pre-amble drooled from his slit, a garbled grunt escaping his mouth regardless of his attempts to suppress it. 

A slow drag was taken from the end of the cigarette, smoke curling within the general’s lungs as he nonchalantly pressed down on the cock of the man he owned. Kylo was squirming, muscles flexing against latex as he fruitlessly tried to break free from the torment. Despite the power that he possessed, the strength that radiated from his body, he couldn’t escape the crushing pressure that his master was exerting. 

Removing his foot a few moments later, the ginger parted his lips to allow the puff of grey to escape into the air. Shifting down into a squatted position, a flat palm was moved across the shiny blackness that hid Ren’s torso from view. Skin slid against rubber-covered muscle, tracing every ridge – taking a few moments to pause over Kylo’s chest, naturally. Nimble fingers then danced up the shape of his throat, trailing across the line of his jaw with the pad of the index.

Taking the tag of the zipper between his thumb and forefinger, Hux peeled the fastening open, and Kylo sucked in a greedy breath through his mouth. Tilting his head inquisitively, Kylo moved as if to look at Hux through the material obscuring his eyes. Confusion was evident in even that small expression, and Armitage simply laughed in response. “Do you want to fuck me, Kylo?”

His mouth now freed, Kylo summoned the energy to move his tongue – heavy and dry though it was - to sputter out a few words.

“Yes, yes sir, yes please! Please, I’ll do anything.”

A roll of emerald hues made Kylo’s stomach contort, realising his error almost instantaneously.

“I just said that furniture doesn’t make a noise, did I not? You should know by now that unless I give you permission…” Pale digits slid between Kylo’s plump lips, tongue darting out to lap at them instinctively. A whimper sounded when Hux took a grip of the aforementioned organ, tight enough to hurt. Drawing his hand back, and Kylo’s tongue past his lips, Hux let out a hum that sounded almost bored.

Before the raven-haired male was able to respond, Hux pressed the glowing tip of the cigarette down against the pad of his tongue. A sudden burning sensation spread through the sensitive flesh, drawing a cry from Kylo’s throat. Stubbing the cigarette out, Hux allowed pale lips to curl into a smile entirely devoid of warmth. He dropped the stub to the floor a few moments later, releasing his grip on Kylo’s tongue afterwards.

The taste of ash filled Ren’s mouth, rich and nauseating. His tongue burned, skin radiating with pain. Feeling even heavier in his mouth, he tried his best not to make a sound – not wanting to aggravate the wound further. Despite himself, he emitted a low whine when Hux closed the zipper once again, silencing him for the foreseeable future. “You keep your mouth shut.”

Footsteps suddenly became audible, vibrations against the metal floor telling Kylo that they were retreating. Hux was walking away, away from him. Once again turning his head in their direction, he clumsily tried to roll on to his side.

𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨?

𝘐𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦?

Despite his attempts to keep calm, Kylo’s breathing picked up. The latex suddenly felt too tight, constricting; he felt as though it was leaving him short of breath, despite the open spaces that served his nostrils. He needed Hux, he needed to know that he was going to stay, he needed-.

A flat palm was pressed to the side of Kylo’s face, thumb brushing over the curve of his cheekbones. It was such a contrast to the previous touches, so tender and full of care. Despite the pain that surged through his flesh, Kylo swore that he could almost feel his heart swell in response. Hux’s voice was louder, enabling him to hear each and every word, placing the object he had retrieved on the floor by his feet.

“I’m here, you’re fine. I just needed to get something, alright?” Kylo instinctively leaned into his touch, nuzzling at the hand that was offered. “Do you want to stop?” A shake of the head was all the reassurance that Hux needed, lips parting to elicit two final words. “Good boy.”

Allowing Kylo to lean against his hand for a few more seconds, Hux then drew his hand back. After a few moments without contact, he brought his hand down harshly against Kylo’s drooling cock. The impact of skin against skin drew a howl from Ren, his back arching as he rolled back, body laying flush against the floor once again. Shaft twitching, the flesh turned an angry shade of red as blood rushed to the surface. Another slap was delivered almost immediately; Kylo tried his best to curl in on himself, to spare any further agony.

Despite the sting, the agony that radiated through his cock, Kylo found himself craving more. This was what Hux wanted, Hux wished to inflict pain, and Kylo was all too willing to 𝙜𝙞𝙫𝙚. He would offer his life if that was what his master desired; the trust that he placed into the other man – and that Hux returned – was strong enough to allow that.

Another slap.

Another.

A fifth.

Each strike drew a succession of cries from Ren’s covered mouth, and each additionally drew more pearlescent fluid from his slit. Yes, Ren was leaking at the pain the other inflicted. Hux revelled in that knowledge, at the fact that he knew his pet so well – perhaps better than Ren even knew himself.

There was a brief cessation in the torment, as the fingers of Hux’s other hand curled around the item he’d retrieved previously. Thumb flipping the cap on the lubricant open, he delivered one final slap before allowing a generous stream of liquid to dribble from the lid. Clear, cool slick against heated, painful skin made Ren wince, though the temperature of the lube served to ease the angry flushed colour of his cock to some small degree.

Hux, satisfied with the amount that he’d applied, closed the cap and discarded the bottle. His movements were swift, hurried – uncharacteristic of him, but indicative of the need that he felt. Thumbs hooking into the waistband of his regulation pants, he pushed the fabric down along with his underwear. Shifting so that he could comfortably straddle Ren stomach, Hux was grateful for his long lower limbs. He didn’t even need to kick the discarded clothing off, simply shove it down to his ankles.

Reaching behind him to curl slender fingers around the length of Kylo’s cock, he lined the slick tip with the furl of his own hole, before sinking his hips down slowly. The girth of the intrusion made him gasp, and he was suddenly relieved that he’d taken the measure of prepping himself earlier that day. He had tightened up slightly, but the stretch – and the fact that he’d become accustomed to Ren’s size – left him with a slight, almost pleasant burn.

A quiet whimper slipped past Kylo’s lips; he wanted to see Hux, to look at the expressions on his face while he took in his cock, inch by inch. Hips rocking downwards, Hux’s hole sank deeper on to the thick shaft, almost entirely engulfing Ren’s sore, sensitive erection. Each movement caused the pain to flare, mixing with the sensations that Hux’s clenching entrance brought. Kylo was enraptured, devoid of every feeling aside from that that his master was bringing him.

Once he was comfortably adjusted, Armitage lifted his hips slightly, before slamming himself back down again. The move forced a groan from his mouth, the throbbing tip of his pet’s cock striking that sweet spot inside him. His own shaft twitched and drooled between his pale thighs, beads of its pre-release spilling down the slight curve.

The barely contained need erupted in that moment, as the general set an almost punishing pace for himself. He eagerly fucked himself on his pet’s cock, the air filled with soft grunts and the wet slap of skin against skin as he did so. Each time he sank down, Kylo hit his prostate squarely, and stars exploded behind Hux’s eyes. Ren was a toy in that moment, little more than a warm dildo for Armitage to pleasure himself with. The muffled sounds of pleasure that left Kylo’s mouth went ignored, the ginger far too caught up in his own chase for release to pay him any heed. Hux was panting, breaths short, a few carefully tamed locks of hair falling across his forehead. 

Had Kylo been able to lay eyes upon him, he knew that his lover, his master, would never have looked more beautiful than in that moment.  
A few rocks of his hips later, and garbled, muffled words came from behind the gag.

“MMGNNHMM!!”

Hux didn’t need to hear each and every syllable to know that Kylo was growing close. The twitch of his shaft against Hux’s walls, the slight twitches visible in his muscles beneath the rubber, the increasing pitch of his cries… Hux had denied him for fourteen rotations now, taking the time to stimulate him to the brink on a regular basis, so he should’ve expected that he wouldn’t last long. Hux himself hadn’t had a release in a few rotations, so he knew that he would be close behind.

“Not. Before. Me.”

The words were forced out from behind gritted teeth, and met with a low whine. Kylo bobbed his head in assent, however, and the general knew that his pet would do his best to hold back. He was always so good.

Hux’s rhythm slowed, faltering, his movements no longer as fluid or measured. He was approaching his own climax, and the pair of them were all too aware of it. Slim fingers curled around the base of his weeping shaft, fist giving it a few slow pumps to spur himself on. “Stars, I’m…”

His voice broke off, replacing by a barely legible curse as the first wave of pleasure rocked him. Blunt nails dug into latex, hard enough to no doubt leave small crescent moons on flushed flesh. Hux’s hips rolled backwards, taking in as much of Ren as possible when the first rope of his release shot from his slit. Milky-white come splattered across Ren’s torso, each subsequent spurt soiling the rubber further. Hux rode each wave of pleasure with his pet buried to the hilt in his clenching hole, Ren’s name spilling from his lips more than once. 

Ren’s own orgasm came mere seconds later, the spasms of his master’s entrance squeezing his shaft and coaxing the high from him. Hot ropes of his come filled Hux, the volume of which resulted in Kylo’s thick load spilling out from Hux’s stuffed hole with every small movement made. Their respective orgasms lasted no more than ten seconds each, though, in that moment – bound together in mutual ecstasy – it felt as though the pair were living through hours of euphoria.

Hux slumped forward against Ren’s sticky chest, his own load coating his stomach as a result. Heavy, heaving breaths were taken, trembling fingers carding through his mussed hair. Ren’s softening shaft slipped from him, and it took almost all of the general’s remaining energy to suppress the unflattering whine that threatened to leave his throat.

When he’d regained his breath, Hux’s expression softened, swiftly moving so as to kneel by Kylo’s head. Lifting his cranium gently, the fingers of his free hand made short work of the fastenings on the rear of the latex hood. When they were undone, Hux carefully peeled the material from around Kylo’s hair and face, allowing it to lay in a small heap on his pet’s chest. 

Soft lips pressed to Kylo’s sweat-slick forehead, brushing dark, flattened locks from his eyes. A series of gentle pecks made their way down his face until they made contact with Kylo’s own brims; they locked together in a sweet, albeit brief, kiss. Kylo blinked rapidly, eyes adjust to the synthetic lighting of Hux’s chambers. They were set to a lower intensity, thankfully, so he didn’t feel as though he was being blinded.

“You were so good for me, Kylo. Not exactly what we had planned but you were so good. Lay on your back for me.” With a soft sigh, Kylo slowly rolled over so that his chest laid flat against the durasteel. Hux swiftly worked away at the clasps at the back of the suit, ensuring that each and every one was undone before gently tugging at the latex. “Any pain in your joints, pet?”

Shaking his head slowly, Kylo whispered out a ‘no’. Satisfied, Hux began to peel the fabric away from flesh, down over Kylo’s shoulders. One arm at a time, Hux released Ren from the constricting material until he was bare from the waist up. With slow movements, the taller male then helped to push the rubber down from his hips, eventually kicking the suit off and leaving it in a heap on the floor. Slender arms then curled around his shoulders, drawing the muscled knight into a tender embrace.

“’m sorry I moved.”

The words were slurred, as if Ren was doing his best to avoid aggravating his tongue. 

“Hush, pet. I think we were both satisfied with the outcome, yes?”

A quiet chuckle erupted from both of them, Hux’s lips once again pressing to Kylo’s skin, just below his temple. A pale palm slid down Ren’s bicep, fingertips drifting over every ridge that defined his musculature. 𝘔𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘪𝘵, he thought to himself.

“Should I run us a bath, hmm? I’ll get a bacta injection for your tongue, too.” Head bobbing in assent, Kylo’s arms slid around Hux’s form. The proximity was comforting, and a few moments later he laid his head against Hux’s shoulders. It must have been an odd sight, the much larger man being held in the slim general’s arms. Neither cared, they were simply content to enjoy one another’s presence.

Laying another kiss on heated skin, Hux carefully extracted himself from the embrace so he could head to the bathroom. It was only in that moment that he noticed his communicator was blinking with a crimson light; he had almost forgotten that he had muted it when he’d fastened Kylo into the suit. Clearing his throat, he raised his wrist to his mouth before pressing the ‘answer’ button. “What is it?”

A trooper’s voice responded, an edge of hesitation clearly audible in their tone.

“Uh, just to let you know we’ve cleared out the bugs, sir. Captain Phasma locked them in Section B2 and toasted them all with a flamethrower.”

A slight smile curled the edges of Hux’s lips upwards, though he did his best to conceal the amusement from his voice.

“Very good. Tell the Captain that she has my thanks. I will be on the bridge shortly.” 

Casting a glance back at Ren, he then strode to the bathroom so that he could fill the tub. Tipping a small amount of shuura fruit lotion into the stream of water, his smile grew. It was Kylo’s favourite, something that he had randomly returned with one night. It left his skin smelling sweet, and Hux – despite the ribbing he had given him for it – made sure to always add it when he bathed, whether it was with Kylo present or not.

Footsteps shuffling along the metal behind him alerted the general to the fact that Kylo had joined him; it took a few moments before strong arms circled around Hux’s waist from behind, Ren’s chin resting against his shoulder. Hux leaned back into the taller man, humming quietly to himself as he mused about how well Kylo behaved for him. He had witnessed Kylo demolishing garrisons almost singlehandedly, with nothing more than the power of the force at his fingertips and the crackling blade of his lightsaber by his side.

Yet, despite the raw power that Ren possessed, he always submitted so beautifully. He gave Hux everything, and more.

“Sit on the edge of the tub, pet. I’ll get the injection.” Kylo’s arms fell away, and Hux took that moment to reach into the cabinet. Pulling out the small tub of medical supplies that the pair kept at hand, he rifled around in the container for the syringe he was seeking. Fingers curling around it, the ginger swiftly disposed of the packaging before returning to Kylo’s side. “Open up for me.”

Obediently parting his lips, Kylo stuck out his tongue for Hux to inspect. The wound was still red, raw, and Hux knew that if he didn’t act now, it would likely blister. Raising the syringe, he murmured. “Hold still.” He sank the sharp tip into the flesh of Kylo’s tongue, before thumbing down the plunger and watching the clear fluid drain from the tube. A quiet groan left Kylo’s mouth, his tongue going numb as the healing liquid set to work. “Climb into the tub for me.”

Turning the water off once the tub had reached a reasonable capacity, Hux gestured for the other man to get in. Kylo took slow movements, one leg after the other, before slowly sinking down into the warm water. It felt incredible against his skin, soothing tired muscle almost instantly. Hux’s bath was a big enough size to easily accommodate the pair of him, so it didn’t take the general long to shed the remainder of his uniform and slip in behind his lover. 

Thighs spread around Ren’s broad waist, his arms came to circle around the man’s chest. Lips met sweat-coated skin, a slight tang of salt hitting Hux’s tongue as he placed more open-mouthed kisses to the taller man’s skin. “Pass me the washcloth, darling.”

“Mm-mm.” Ren protested, hands rising to close around Hux’s own.

𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘺𝘦𝘵, the gesture said. 𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘺𝘦𝘵.

**Author's Note:**

> If I have the motivation, I may take the opportunity to write a second piece. However, I make no promises.
> 
> In the meantime, if you enjoyed this, please feel free to leave kudos, or maybe even a comment. It's always helpful, and always appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> P.S. If you're on twitter, you can find me @ProteanRedux!


End file.
